


Awkward (Destiel)

by orphan_account



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doing something that's probably been done a thousand times over.</p><p>Anyway, Sam walks in on Dean and Cas doing the do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward (Destiel)

Cas pulled away from his frantic kissing with Dean and gulped for air.

"Do you really think we should be doing this?" he said, worriedly.

"Oh, for God's sake Cas, shut up!"

Dean wrapped his hands in Cas' hair and pulled him into another kiss. The two men fell sideways onto the bed and wrapped their arms and legs around each other. Not satisfied with just sharing mouths, they began to strip each other of their barriers of clothing until they were skin to skin. They nuzzled close to each other, even a millimetre of space between them was too much. The lay still for a moment, revelling in each other's warmth.

There was a knock at the door, and before they could say anything, the doorknob turned, and Sam stuck his head around the door.

"Dean, I... Oh."

Cas blushed crimson and pushed himself away from Dean.

"Sammy!" Dean exclaimed. He sighed, and rolled off the bed, wrapping the sheet around himself, leaving Cas lying under the duvet. He walked over to the door and leaned on the frame. "What do you want?"

"I, uh, I think I'll come back later," Sam said, awkwardly, pulling the door closed.

Dean turned to Cas and let the sheet fall to the floor.

"Let's get back to business," he said, grinning.


End file.
